dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Warden
} |name = The Warden |image =Default_Player.jpg |caption =Default Human, Elven and Dwarven Female and Male Characters |title =Grey Warden |gender =Male or Female |race =Human, Elf or Dwarf |faction =Grey Wardens |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Awakening }} The Warden is the player-controlled protagonist of Dragon Age: Origins. The Warden can come from one of a wide spectrum of Ferelden's social strata, from the lowliest castes of dwarves and elves to the height of dwarven royalty and human nobility. After playing one of six unique origins, the Warden will join the Grey Wardens during the events of Dragon Age: Origins and eventually rise to the rank of Warden-Commander in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Character Creation Character Creation 1.jpg|Origin Selection Character Creation 2.jpg|Facial Construction Character Creation 3.jpg|Attributes Allocation Character Creation 4.jpg|Skills Allocation Character Creation 5.jpg|Abilities Allocation The player begins by selecting the Warden's gender, race (human, elf or dwarf), and class (warrior, rogue or mage), though the mage class is not available to dwarves. The origins stories available to choose from are dependent on the race or class the player picks. The player can then choose a first name, customize the character's appearance and portrait, and choose a voice set. Attributes and skills are selected next. If playing as a warrior or rogue talents are selected; mages select spells instead. Finally, the player selects his or her preferred difficulty level and the story begins. First Name A default name is offered according to the Warden's gender and origin, but this can be changed to whatever the player chooses. Note: No one will call you by your first name, but it does show up in some dialogue choices. ;Male * Human Noble: Aedan * Human Mage: Daylen * Elf Mage: Alim * City Elf: Darrian * Dalish Elf: Theron * Dwarf Noble: Duran * Dwarf Commoner: Faren ;Female * Human Noble: Elissa * Human Mage: Solona * Elf Mage: Neria * City Elf: Kallian * Dalish Elf: Lyna * Dwarf Noble: Sereda * Dwarf Commoner: Natia Last Name While the player can select the first name of the character freely, each origin has a set surname: * Human Noble: Cousland * Human Mage: Amell * Elf Mage: Surana * City Elf: Tabris * Dalish Elf: Mahariel * Dwarf Noble: Aeducan * Dwarf Commoner: Brosca Starting Abilities Each character begins the adventure with two specific skills and one talent or spell already known. Additionally, one skill and two talents or spells are chosen at character creation. The free starting abilities depend on class and origin. On the Xbox 360, in addition to other skills, the Warden also gets one additional rank in Combat Training. Story After the origin story is played out, The Warden is sought out by Duncan, the leader of Ferelden's recently reformed Grey Wardens, to join them and aid King Cailan Theirin and his troops against an upcoming army of darkspawn in Ostagar. This is where the main plot of ''Dragon Age: Origins begins. The Warden's main task is to gather an army to defeat the Blight. However, they must also deal with political tensions threatening to distract the country from the impending Blight. The actions of The Warden are entirely decided by the player. Unlike many other RPGs, choices are not tracked by a single meter or bar, rather each of the companions have their own meter that reflects how they feel about The Warden's actions. *Interesting side note concerning the "Potential wardens" you didn't play as, according to various NPCs, but by no means considered canonical: **'Human Noble': He or she is possibly slain during the siege of Highever. It shouldn't be ruled out as Arl Howe even had the children killed. **'Dwarven Noble': According to many NPCs in Orzammar, he or she dies in the Deep Roads, or otherwise never heard from again. **'Dwarven Commoner': According to Leske, he or she dies in Beraht's prison as a result of the lost bet. You can search the body for some loot. **'Dalish Elf': According to Ariane, he or she becomes deathly ill from coming into contact Eluvian mirror and dies shortly after. **'City Elf': Lacking Duncan's weaponry, he or she fails to reach Vaughan. Soris is arrested and the City Elf is presumably executed. Shianni is later released when Vaughan is arrested by Rendon Howe's men. It is also possible that the City Elf simply took Vaughan's offer, and left Soris to take the blame. **'Circle Mage': No mention is made of the Circle Mage, though it is very probable the Mage survived the Harrowing as Jowan would have needed help destroying his phalactery and escaping the Tower before ending up in Redcliffe. It is possible that the Mage had been imprisoned by the Templars as a result of their actions instead of being sent off to Ostagar or even had been part of the Circle of Magi support for the war effort. It could have even been the nameless mage that briefly joins the party when going up the tower of Ishal. His ''Ending'' (WARNING : EXTREME SPOILER ALERM) The ending of The Wardens adventures takes place in the last (chronological) DLC, Witch Hunt. The warden's end, regardless what you choose as the ending, is the official end of the Dragon Age: Origins/Awakening saga. - First , in order to find your formal companion , Morrigan, you have to search some clues for finding the Eluvian, a mirror leading to a world without anything. The Warden finds Morrigan in the Dragonbone Wastes( already seen in the ending of Awakening). Here, he will have to decide what to do with Morrigan. The following endings are possible He wants to kill Morrigan , for reasons he had (f.e: escaping her with you child). Altough the attack looks extremly deadly, she falls behind the window, a portal to the nothing, which isn't a reliable fact that she is dead, and possibly survives. He will find a book in her camp, and dissapear . From the moment forward, no one has seen him again. The Warden are probably in love with her and wants her to stay. Regarless his actions, SHE WILL go through the window, with The Warden, or without him. If he is not willing to go with her, he will be forced to stay behind. Morrigans says Good Bye in different ways (depends on his relationship in Origins). The Warden will see a book, which is of great value. You leave the Dragonbone Wastes with you two companions (and Dog).At the moment he leeves his companions, no one has seen him again. You want to be with her, or to stay with the child, that was born in order to let the Warden making the Final Blow survive. You kiss each other and enter the unknown world, leaving everything and everyone behind. His story is not over yet. Developers said they are not finished yet with Morrigans story, which may be a signal for his returning. Level As is typical for role-playing games, a character's level will display the progress of the character's career and personal power. When the character levels up, certain things are automatically increased (health and stamina/mana), while other things (talents and attributes) must be manually increased, unless Autolevel is activated. There is currently a "hard" level cap of 25. Since enemies do not re-spawn, there is only enough content in the game (including DLC) to reach between levels 17-24, depending on how many side quests and Codex entries are completed. A well-used rogue can gain the party significant experience over the course of their adventures by picking locks and disarming traps. Level 25 can be reached with some methods, such as donating profusely to the Allied Supply Crates in Camp. In Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, the level cap was raised to level 35. Equipment Player characters have the following equipment slots: Warden Specific Items Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Quotes Dialogue *'Morrigan': "'Tis cold in my tent, all alone..." *'Warden': "Then get a thicker blanket." *'Leliana:' "I think I'll retire to my tent." *'Warden:' "I think I'll stay up and write in my journal." *'Sten:' "Interesting strategy. Tell me: Do you intend to keep going north until it becomes south, and attack the archdemon from the rear?" *'Warden:' "It'll never see this coming." *'Warden:' "A Chanter says, 'What?'" *'Chanter Devons:' "What?" *'Child:' "Oh, you got him to talk!" *'Chanter Devons:' "Err... what hath man's sin wrought?" *'Child:' "Oh, he cheated!" *'Warden:' "You're sort of a ruthless bitch." *'Queen Anora:' "I prefer to think of it as having staunch determination. Was there a point you wanted to make?" *'Warden:' "No, I just wanted to say it." (After the Warden wins the Landsmeet) *'Warden:' "Hah, you lose! " (to Knight-commander Gregoir) *'Warden:' "Don't you feel guilty about wanting to slaughter everything?" (to a city guard during The Assault on Amaranthine) *'Warden:' "They will bow to my might." *'Guard:' "Eh... Then it's good to have you here, ser." Trivia *According to certain Circle apprentices, The Warden once bedded a lady pirate and three greased nugs. *The human mage Warden is a relative of Hawke. See also * Tattoos *Walkthrough for Dragon Age: Origins Category:Characters Category:Origins characters Category:Grey Wardens Category:Fereldans Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Dwarves